The Cheshire Smile
by Psykotic101
Summary: After the Breach Beacon fell, forceing its students to flee, lest they be captured by the White Fang. RWBY are a few of the survivors, but how long will they be able to. Rated M to be safe. More hurt then comfort. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

She ran. From those who would cause her harm. From those who had harmed her. Her tattered cloak, once a vibrant crimson, was now stained a dull merlot. Unless you had seen the cloak before, you would never know it had been drenched in blood. Who's blood was the question. Was it hers, her friends, an innocent? She had always worn it, and even she did not know. Her eyes, ones that once shined with innocence and cheer, were now a dull mirror, one that showed how close to death and depressed the girl had become.

As she ran, she would hit her arm on one of the forest's trees, sending a shockwave of pain through her arm. It was worse if she hit the jagged rock that was sitting deep within her shoulder. She could remove it, but doing so would open the floodgates, allowing her to bleed out. So she left it, even though death would be a more welcoming option then what awaited her should she be captured.

She once again cursed the promise she made to her family. Her promise to live, even in the face of death. Even if they should not. Her thoughts drifted to her friends, and if they were still alive. They had been together, but one by one they were separated, captured, or killed. She began to tear up, remembering her lover, how her hair shone in the sunlight, how her eyes glistened in the moonlight, how-

She was jolted out of her thoughts as she tripped over a log. She decided that now was as good a time as any to turn, to she how close she was to capture. Once she had, she wished she hadn't. For the log was not a log, but a leg. A leg she recognized as her lovers right leg, for there on the thigh was the tattoo of a rose that they both shared. As she began to turn, she noticed a drop of blood fall onto the leg. Anxious, she slowly looked up, and immediately turned to the left and vomited. After emptying her already empty stomach, she looked again, into the haunted eyes of her girlfriend. Because strung up by intestines were the remains of her darling, hung like a sick Christmas garland.

Entranced by the horror in front of her, she hardly noticed the snapping of branches on he right. Glancing towards the sound, her eyes widened in fear, and she immediately ran away from the heterochmian eyes, only to slip on the vomit she expelled earlier. As she tried to get up, to run or fight or something, she found she couldn't, and as the parasol's handle arced towards her temple, her last thoughts were of her capturer's eyes, and her Cheshire smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Neo was happy. No, she was elated. The red cloaked girl had only given up one thing in the past two months. Her name, Ruby. It was a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as her screams. Oh, how beautiful her screams were. The creator must have blessed her, she thought, to hear nothing but the screams for the past couple months. Even better were the occasional moans. She had never made noise, yet she desperately wanted to make a noise as beautiful as Ruby. To have the roles reversed, to have- She stopped herself. Reverse the roles? Why? Why could she want such a thing to happen?

So engrossed in her thoughts she nearly ran into a group of guards. She bowed and apology, and began to walk away, but what she heard stopped her cold. "You know the red girl" "yeah, what about her?" "She hasn't said anything since we got her, the boss wants to get rid of her, tonight."

No more could be heard, as the guards had walked out of earshot. Ruby was to be killed tonight? Neo put a hand to her chest. Why did such a thought cause her such pain? She thought back to all the times she had spent with the girl, how she could no longer torture the red clad girl without pain, and realized a horrid truth. She had fallen in love with Ruby, and now her crush was scheduled for execution.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ruby had shuffled to the wall farthest to the door. She wondered how she had not given up in however long she had been here. As she looked towards her hand, the once pristine skin now marred by innumerable marks, scars, and burns; she wondered why she still had the energy to move. When she first arrived, the 'sessions' lasted until she could no longer stay conscious, and beyond. Not only did the length lessen, by the intensity as well. No longer was there a sadistic smile on her torturer's face, but a small sad smile.

Lost in her thoughts, she barely heard the heavy door to her cell swing open with such for that it hit the wall with a dull 'thump'. She lifted her head, only to she the only person she had had contact with for her stay in the cell, with the more strange expression. It seemed afraid, then relived? Why would she be relived?

Ruby was removed from her musing by the feel of being lifted off the ground. Guessing the multi-coloured girl wanted to torture her elsewhere, she tried to sit back down, only to have her left arm wrapped around the girl's neck. Thinking this was the perfect time to escape, she squeezed her arm, in a bid to choke her captor. She could only do this for mere seconds, as dehydration and malnutrition had taken her strength, before giving up and letting the smaller girl lead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Neo began to drag Ruby towards the compound's entrance. It was easier then expected; the girl was taller, yet weighted so little. Neo glanced around a corner before looking into Ruby's eyes. No longer were the dead, now they dully shone with curiosity, suspicion, and no small amount of hope. With a small smile, she began the final walk to the exit.

Ruby was confused. The one who put her through so much pain the past two months, she had seen a calendar on the way, was the one to help her escape. After trekking through the snowy forest where she had been first caught, they stopped and the pink and brown girl lifted her parasol. Ruby flinched and closed her eyes, knowing how much harm it could cause, but after a few seconds of nothing happening, she opened one eye, then the other.

Her saviour? Torturer? She didn't know any more. The girl gestured to the ground, where written in large letters was 'Neo'. Confused, Ruby looked at the girl. "Is that your name?" The newly named Neo nodded, before writing 'I'm sorry' underneath. The girl seemed close to tears, so Ruby crawled her way towards the other girl and slowly, painfully, she wrapped her arms around the sniffling girl, before saying "I forgive you." Once the words were spoken, Neo burst into tears, crying for hours, before help Ruby into the forest.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Holy fucking shit, this took a while, and I'll tell you why. I rewrote this chapter so many times, and I was never even remotly happy with it. Add in school, my new story which is gonna comeout within the month(hopefully) and a light dose of depression, this is long overdue. I hope that all you who came for NeoxRuby are happy, this is my first story and I've NEVER been in a relationship, so im not sure if I showed it well.**

 **As always, be brutally honest, but give an example as to what i could do better. And if your curious as to my next story, i cant tell you, but I'll tell that its title is "The Learning Game".**

 **See ya in the next story!**


End file.
